McGillis Fareed
McGillis Fareed (マクギリス・ファリド Makugirisu Fyarido?)is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. He is a young officer from Earth who works for Gjallarhorn.1 By the middle of the first season, he uses the alias Montag (モンターグ Montāgu?)and presents himself as a representative of the Montag Company, and assisted Tekkadan in bringing Kudelia to Earth to expose the disorder within Gjallarhorn. Personality & Character McGillis Fareed is polite, courteous, and can be considered even charming, but he can be very serious about his work, which makes him seem cold-hearted to those who don't know him personally. He is analytical and thoughtful, and usually more reserved and serious than his friend Gaelio Bauduin, but he will have an occasional cheeky smile and does have a sense of humor. But underneath his professional facade lies a man riddled with extreme anger. The root cause of his anger is unknown, but presumably it is related to his motivation to reform Gjallarhorn. He also seems to care about people he knows. McGillis isn't the type of person to just accept things as they are and believe what everyone says; he is known to be very fastidious and will get down to the truth using what he's got. He has a habit of picking the strand of hair that hangs in front of his face and toying with it in his right hand when he is calculating or thinking critically. He also shows a soft spot for children such as Biscuit's sisters and his fiancee, Almiria. He is among the few members of Gjallarhorn who is aware of the organization's deterioration due to ongoing corruption among members. He wishes to reform the organization so as to get rid of the corruption. To do so, he begins to don a wig and a mask to hide his identity and seeks Tekkadan's help, supplying them with weaponry using his connection to the Montag Company. He is willing to do anything in order to reach his goals even if it mean manipulating and betraying those who he once considered friends, showing a ruthless streak. But despite this, he does feel some genuine remorse for his actions particularly betraying Gaelio. Skills & Abilities McGillis is a very skilled mobile suit pilot and a highly intelligent audit officer. As an inspector, he can piece together clues that perhaps no one else could, such as how he knew Kudelia Aina Bernstein was still on the Tekkadan ship Isaribi based off of the fact that Todo Mirconen was kicked off the ship and sent to to their cruiser (Episode 6). According to Gaelio, McGillis is very fast and good at his job, and if his subordinates are made to work at his pace, "their bodies can't keep up". McGillis is an excellent senior officer according to Gaelio. McGillis has proven to be a very charismatic speaker and skilled manipulator, deceiving Gaelio into installing Ein with the Alaya-Vijnana System and authorizing Carta to pursue Tekkadan, exploiting her rigid honorable personality. History The Fareed family has a lot of power within Gjallarhorn's infrastructure, as they are one of the Seven Stars that lead Gjallarhorn. As the adopted son of Iznario Fareed, head of the Fareed family, McGillis is very well known throughout Gjallarhorn and likely has a lot of influence. Post Disaster 323 McGillis, together with Gaelio Bauduin, were sent to Mars to inspect the Gjallarhorn's branch there. During the inspection, the duo noticed that a company sent out days ago did not return. Coral, the commanding officer of the Mars branch, came up with an excuse to throw them off and tried bribing them but McGillis would have none of it. McGillis and Gaelio then landed on Mars and arrived at a location where a battle was reported a few days ago. By piecing together what information he had, McGillis figured out that Coral had sent the missing company to capture Kudelia in order to get into the Regulatory Bureau's good grace and pass the inspection. Afterwards, they came across a cornfield, and nearly crashed into Cookie Griffon and Cracker Griffon. This created a ruckus, and prompted Mikazuki Augus to strangle Gaelio. McGillis subsequently apologized and gave the twins chocolates. Later on, he dons a mask with a wig on it, becoming Montag and appearing in front of Kudelia Aina Bernsteinand Fumitan Admoss to convince them to leave Dort 3, and informing them it was Nobliss Gordon who sent the weapons for the workers' coup d'état via Tekkadan. He also revealed that Fumitan is an agent of Nobliss. As Tekkadan tried to enter Earth's atmosphere, McGillis sorties in his V08-1228 Grimgerde and helps Mikazuki and his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos in defeating Carta Issue's Squadron that was guarding Earth's orbit. Later on, as McGillis Fareed, he manipulates Carta by giving her the information and whereabouts of Tekkadan, who was headed to Edmonton, escorting Togonosuke Makanai. The battle led to Carta's death. Eventually, he intervened in the battle between Mikazuki's Barbatos and Gaelio's Kimaris Trooper. McGillis reveals his plan to Gaelio, which prompted the latter to lash out after finding out that they were used. He then presumably killed Gaelio by stabbing the Kimaris' chest with the Grimgerde's sword. Relationships Gjallarhorn * Iznario Fareed - McGillis' adoptive father. McGillis was adopted by Iznario when his mother became the latter's mistress. McGillis seems to be having some issues in regards to his relationship with Iznario, as he says he doesn't want to see him so often and avoids going home. Nevertheless, McGillis respects Iznario as the head of the Fareed family and one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn. McGillis is aware of the agreement between Iznario and Henri Fleurs, and thwarts their plan for greater power in the Arbrau government by exposing the corruption within Gjallarhorn. While he respects his adoptive father, McGillis does not seem at all intimidated when Iznario threatened to throw him back into despair. * Gaelio Bauduin - McGillis works alongside Gaelio Bauduin, his inspector colleague and escort. McGillis is set to marry Gaelio's nine year old sister, Almiria, once she is old enough, making Gaelio his future brother-in-law. This arranged marriage between Almiria Bauduin and McGillis was organized by both Fareed's and Gaelio's parents, perhaps suggesting that their parents have known each other for some time and that McGillis and Gaelio have known each other since they were younger. McGillis is very open, honest, and relaxed around Gaelio and seems to care very much for him. Gaelio in turn is also very open and helps McGillis in his investigations. McGillis and Gaelio have a very close friendship and work closely together, and McGillis even goes to Gaelio's house. McGillis constantly reminds Gaelio to not be so impulsive in trying to go after Kudelia Aina Bernstein and the Tekkadan crew in space. On Earth, during Tekkadan's battle outside Edmonton to send Kudelia and Makanai to the parliament, McGillis exposes his ties to Tekkadan in front of Gaelio and confirms himself to have orchestrated Carta's death, prompting the latter to attack him in blind rage before being killed. Although killing Gaelio was part of his plan to become the sole heir apparent of Bauduin family, he still regrets doing it as his friendship with Gaelio was rather genuine. * Almiria Bauduin - McGillis' nine-year old fiancee. Part of an arranged marriage between the Fareed and Bauduin families. McGillis admires her cuteness as a little girl, but he doesn't seem to like the fact that he has to soon marry a nine-year old girl and he is probably doing it for family reasons. However, knowing he must marry her, he has a charming affection and perhaps a true love for Almiria, calling her "the finest among all ladies" and telling her to forget the fate they will face together as a couple. Despite McGillis's affection for her, he still sees her somewhat as a chess piece for his machinations because he will become the sole heir to the Bauduin family through her after killing Gaelio. * Ein Dalton - McGillis had a meeting with Ein on the Mars Branch HQ in space about the attack on the former company CGS back on Mars, now known as Tekkadan. Ein requested if he could join the pursuit force and McGillis let him join. He seems to take notice of Ein's great dedication and loyalty, although Ein is more on the less-talkative side. While respectful of Ein's loyalty, McGillis doesn't hesitate in using him as a pawn to show Gjallarhorn's corruption and convinces Gaelio to allow Ein to be modified with Alaya-Vijnana after being severely wounded in a battle against Tekkadan, even though Gjallarhorn doesn't stand for that at all. McGillis uses Ein's modification to show Gjallarhorn's hypocrisy towards Alaya-Vijnana, using it when they say they shouldn't, and the corruption within Gjallarhorn. * Carta Issue - A childhood friend and colleague. Her family is also one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn and she was taken in by McGillis' adoptive father, Iznario Fareed, after her biological father fell ill. It seems that he doesn't know that Carta has a crush on him. McGillis 'looks up' to her and admires her personality, but orchestrates her death at the hands of Tekkadan just to further his agenda. McGillis had considered his friendship with Carta to be genuine like the one with Gaelio, but deemed that she needed to die for his plan to work. Tekkadan Upon realizing that Tekkadan can fit into his plan of exposing Gjallarhorn's inner corruption and disorder, and eventually the reformation of the organization, McGillis used his alias as Montag, the representative of Montag Company, to provide them with various kinds of support. However, his act of sending Carta to stop them from reaching Edmonton is somewhat dubious either as an act of betraying them or simply just to have Carta killed. * Mikazuki Augus - McGillis first encountered Mikazuki at Mrs. Sakura's farm (Episode 4), when Mika was choking Gaelio. He noticed Mika had the Alaya-Vijnana system and that he moved quickly against Gaelio's punch, making McGillis suspicious that Mika wasn't just any ordinary "farmer" as he pretended to be. McGillis then encounters Mika again in space, in his Gundam Barbatos. McGillis considered Mika an adequate pilot, as he escaped one of McGillis' attacks that could've caused great damage. He was rather excited to be fighting against a legendary Gundam frame and he realized how Mikizuki was able to use the Alaya-Vijnana system to his advantage in the Gundam. Mikazuki calls McGillis "Chocolate Man". McGillis has a silent rivalry forming against Mikazuki and his Gundam Barbatos. Although in disguise, Mikazuki was the first to recognize him through his voice and in turn, McGillis removes his masks' eye shades and asks for the whereabouts of Biscuit's sisters. Quotes Screenshots Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Veterans Category:Sword Wielders Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Aristocrats Category:Earthling Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Pedophile Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Murder Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Detective Category:General Category:Suicide Watch Category:Orphan Category:Criminals Category:Vengeance Category:Neutral Category:Marksmanship Category:Chess Players Category:Cyborgs Category:Body Alteration Category:Metahumans Category:Gunslinger Category:Chosen Ones Category:Tekkadan Category:Stoic Category:Disguise Category:Stealth Force Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Deceased Category:Blond Hair Category:Lord Category:Vigilante Category:Warmonger Category:Killed In Action Category:Gjallarhorn Category:Military Category:Military Category:Charisma Category:Muggles Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Murdered Category:Humans Category:Workaholic Category:Boss Battle Category:Mikazuki Augus Rogues Gallery Category:Teachers